tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of War: Trial by Fire (Book)
Plot Act 1 Chapter 1: Bootcamp On July 15, 2003 Tom Lawry joined the U.S. Marine Corps at the age of 18 hoping to feel significant in something special a month later he is shipped off to bootcamp. During Marine Corps Recruit Training as a young recruit Tom struggles physically and psychologically from going a regular civilian to a U.S. Marine. After completing the first phase the Drill Instructors' continue to push Tom and the other recruits to turn them into hardened Marines. While having to cope with their Drill Instructors'. Once the second phase begins Tom starts to become a model Marine. This upsets most of the recruits as the Drill Instructors increases the pressure so they can improve faster. Struggling to make friends Tom tries to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention from the Drill Instructors. As his fellow recruits start to open up to Tom he learns about all their walks of life. Getting close to the end of the second phase the Drill Instructors' sees that the recruits are shaping up better and better ever day developing esprit de corps. Once second phase has ended they enter the final phase of training but before they can begin the Crucible Tom and the other recruits go through rigorous training. To prepare for their final test their skills and knowledge are honed and tested. Beginning the Crucible Tom and the other recruits go through demanding field exercises. As some of the recruits struggle Tom steps up to accomplish their task. Impressing the Drill Instructor with his leadership skills. After Tom and the other recruits have survived 54 hours of physical and mental challenges they finish the Crucible and get a chance to relax and bond a little. Entering Marine week their final week at bootcamp the recruits are Inspected by the Battalion Commander then they spend their time with family members the day before graduation On the day of graduation the recruits receive their Eagle, Globe and Anchor and Tom is meritoriously promoted to Private First Class because of his new found leadership skills. After being awarded the title Marine they march out onto the field for the ceremony and are dismissed to return home before they are trained is their MOS fields. Chapter 2: Leave As Chapter 3: Pre-Deployment Characters Act 2 Chapter 1: Ramadi Chapter 2: Najaf Chapter 3: Fallujah Characters *'''Keith Robinson:''' A Reporter he is native New Yorker who was orphaned at the young age of 6 he was placed in the care of his aunt who he has fond memories of after learning she had a stroke Battalion Headquarters *'''Lieutenant Colonel Chance Ryan:''' Battalion Commander born in Ohio where his mother is a well-known politician accumulated a decent number of accommodations and awards throughout his career in the Marine Corps and is fairly decorated. *'''Major Benjamin Baron:''' Battalion Executive Officer who was awarded a Medal of Honor, Bronze Star and Purple Heart for his acts of bravery during Battle of Khafji part of Operation Desert Storm serving with the 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines *'''Sergeant Major Neal Silas:''' Battalion Sergeant Major who is the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. military. Through enough difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his fellow soldiers and regarded as an extremely skilled soldier. Throughout his career he has watched so many of his comrades die leaving him thick-skinned and short-fused. *'''Lieutenant Commander _:''' Battalion Surgeon *'''Gunnery Sergeant Company Operations Chief Company Headquarters *'''Captain Jonathan Michael:''' Alpha Company Commander callsign Cyclops Actual has already successful completed a tour of duty in both Afghanistan and Iraq whose grandfather was killed during the Normandy Invasion *'''First Sergeant Frank Kelly:''' Company First Sergeant Platoon Headquarters *'''Second Lieutenant Josh Stark:''' First Platoon Leader callsign Cyclops 1 Actual he is the son of a San Franciscan lawyer and a graduate of the United States Naval Academy *'''Staff Sergeant Andrew Taylor:''' A tough veteran he is highly respected by his men as a Platoon Sergeant on his third deployment he helps keeps his fellow Marines in check. *'''Petty Officer Second Class Booth Webber:''' Cyclops 1-1 *'''Sergeant Walter Hansone:''' Squad Leader *'''Corporal Alex Christophers:''' A married, college-educated Marine who enlisted after 9/11 *'''Lance Corporal Jason _:''' *'''Private First Class Harold Wright:''' the automatic rifleman for the squad Cyclops 1-2 *'''Sergeant Theo Patrick:''' Tom Lawry's Squad Leader during his first deployment who has a son and wife that are concerned about his wellbeing ever since his wife's stepbrother was killed a month before Tom was assigned to his squad =Cyclops 1-2 Alpha = *'''Corporal Cody Siebert:''' *'''Private First Class Tom Lawry''' =Cyclops 1-2 Bravo = *'''Corporal Eric Barrett:''' *'''Private Omar Rasheed:''' Cyclops 1-3